Phone Trouble
by Gemini96
Summary: Alexis changed the settings on Castle's phone and it's making him a little crazy, especially when it starts to predict what he's going to say. Then Beckett gets hold of it...


**I had so much fun writing this! I got the idea when I was texting to my friend, we always end up sending random words every so often because our phones seem to think they know best; the example below is a genuine one. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

"Damn Phone!" exclaimed Castle

"Castle," hissed Beckett, "We're at a crime scene." She smiled at the officers that were now looking their way thanks to Castle's outburst.

"I'm sorry it's just Alexis was fiddling with it and somehow got it to predict what I'm going to say."

"Predictive text?" she said exasperated, "You're yelling at your phone because of predictive text?"

"Predictive? Hmpf. This is doing everything but predicting what I'm going to say, I mean I was aiming for emo and it came up with snoop. How is that even possible?"

"Why were you even trying to say emo?"

Castle waved his hand in Beckett's general direction, "I'm trying to convince Patterson that turning Max into an emo is a bad decision."

Unlike Castle, Beckett didn't usually find being a springboard for successful writer's ideas a daily occurrence; she was shocked into silence.

"And now it refuses to accept that 'lol' is actually a word," he brought his phone up to his mouth, "You're supposed to understand text speak, it was invented on you!"

Castle stared at his phone in horror, "Beckett, what is it doing?"

She looked down at his phone which read:

_Is post understand taxi then study_

"You pressed the button that converts speech to text." She paused, "You use text speak?

"Don't look so shocked Detective, I have a teenage daughter. Why does my phone convert what I say into random words?"

Beckett sighed, "They're not random; they're what you're phone heard."

"What it heard? Beckett, it doesn't have ears!"

Beckett gave him a withering look, "No kidding."

"Sorry." He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Unable to resist them, she held out her hand for the phone, "Give it here, I'll see what I can do."

He handed it over, "Be careful Beckett."

"What? First you're cursing it to the depths of hell and now you're asking me to look after it like it was your only child?"

"I have beaten many a high score on that phone and it has some really cool apps."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Next you'll tell me that you've given it a name."

She walked a few paces forwards fiddling with the settings before she realised that Castle wasn't following her, "You didn't?"

"Beckett, meet Larry."

"You named your phone? Why?"

"It suited him."

"Castle, you never cease to amaze me." She turned back to his phone having had a brilliant idea.

After a few minutes of Beckett being quiet, Castle realised she was up to something, "Beckett, what are you doing?"

"Beating your high score on temple run,"

"You're what?" he asked, his voice getting higher towards the end. He grabbed for the phone but Beckett jumped out of the way, lifting the device out off his reach while still managing to play the game.

"It took me four days playing non stop to get that score, you can't just steal my phone and beat it!"

"Watch me." Replied Kate, still dodging his attempts to grab the phone back, "I will be victorious; prepare to lose Castle!"

He watched open mouthed as Beckett passed his high score and entered 'Beckett wins!' in the name box. Only then did she hand it back to Castle, tapping the bottom of his jaw in the process, "Shut your mouth, Castle, it's not attractive."

"But…How…You…Just…Beckett?"

"I'm full of surprises Castle." She shouted back, "You coming?"

He took one last look at his phone before dashing to catch up with her. Lanie stood up as he approached.

"You have to tell me how you did that!" he exclaimed, breathless.

"Do what?" asked Lanie, suddenly very interested, "I'm not interrupting something am I? This guys not going anywhere; we can wait."

"No; now's fine. Castle's just a little shocked that I beat his high score on temple run."

Lanie tilted her head to the side, "Temple Run? And I thought you two were finally getting your act together."

Castle and Beckett stared at her; Lanie held up her gloved hands, "Just an observation."

**I'd love to hear what you think :0)**


End file.
